The Halakhar Confederacy
Races: The Halakhar Confederacy is dominated by 3 races, the Ezefell, the Satyrs, and the Vyrya’Pyr. However, the confederacy holds members of every race in abundance. This is largely because the Halakhar Confederacy is primarily a slave-driven state. Slaves outnumber their owners within the Confederacy to a significant margin. The dominant clans of the Halakhar function together to maintain the relative peace. Government: The Halakhar Confederacy is a slave-nation, which is dominated by 12 Great Clans. These clans are members of the three dominant races in the Confederacy, Ezefell, Satyrs, and Vyrya’Pyr. These 12 Great Clans form a tiered council, from the first to the twelfth clan. This council rules over the Confederacy, though the multitude of clans within the Confederacy are largely autonomous, each controlling a small slave army. Every major city is itself subjected to the will of a secondary Council, comprised of 12 clans, the 12 most dominant in the city. Often, a Great Clan will be represented also as a first clan of a city. In this way, the cities serve as smaller, autonomous confederacies themselves. First Great Clan: Koravahn – Race: Satyr – Patriarch: Draxis Koravahn Second Great Clan: Erezoul – Race: Ezefell – Patriarch: Elderrin Erezoul Third Great Clan: Arredriach – Race: Satyr – Patriarch: Trakart Arredriach Fourth Great Clan: Galekarth – Race: Satyr – Patriarch: Alvrazir Galekarth Fifth Great Clan: Demezvias – Race: Ezefell – Matriarch: Elleverra Demezvias Sixth Great Clan: Zaphyelim – Race: Vyrya’Pyr – Patriarch: Havlenar Zaphyelim Seventh Great Clan: Velezir – Race: Ezefell – Patriarch: Dokrathos Velezir Eighth Great Clan: Malkriath – Race: Ezefell – Patriarch: Stryxos Malkriath Ninth Great Clan: Jalranadun – Race: Satyr – Patriarch: Baldanos Jalranadun Tenth Great Clan: Apyelim – Race: Vyrya’Pyr – Matriarch: Senora Apyelim Eleventh Great Clan: Ranatech – Race: Satyr – Patriarch: Kriltaz Ranatech Twelfth Great Clan: Devretar – Race: Ezefell – Patriarch: Altazin Devretar Economy The Halakhar Confederacy's economy is run almost exlusively on slave-labor. In this extent, the major houses of the Halakhar, and by extension, almost all free citizens, are quite exceptionally rich. The Halakhar Confederacy has an exceptionally cheap mining industry, and an agricultural industry. The Halakhar Confederacy is one of the primary exporters of raw material. The Halalhar Confederacy's lands are rich in copper and iron ore, and while they remain somewhat infertile, the sheer scale of the Halakhar agricultural industry means that the amount of grain they produce is more than enough for their own population (considering the minor feeding of slaves) and exporting. The Halakhar Confederacy has no real industrial base, and it imports almost all its weapons, armor, clothing, and medicine from other natures. Skills in the Halakhar confederacy are scarce, though slaves with any ability in tailoring or blacksmithing are commodities generally sold for quite high price. The Halakhar Confederacy also often exports cheap labor to nations such as Celess'Dur, and the Tser'qui sovereignty, whose citizens normally see themselves as above construction or farming. Military Capacity The standing military of the Halakhar Confederacy is ironically known as the Free Halakhar Army. This is in reference to the 'free soldiers' of the Halakhar Army, who compose its elite backbone, and the slavemasters of the army. The Halakhar army is primarily composed of the most brutish, powerful slaves the Halakhar can find. They are kept in line by a mix of discipline, cruelty and magic.